An objective of modem technology is to provide designs for the packaging of electronic devices, electric systems, and electromechanical systems that enhance reliability while minimizing volume. Such packaging is known as micro-packaging, and is a design goal that has gained rampant interest over recent years. Micro- packaging techniques have resulted in a range of new product and system designs, including microsatellites for providing multiple functions, increased reliability, and minimum volume. Such microsatellites reduce payload weight, while reducing launch costs.
Microsatellites are fast becoming important scientific and commercial realities. However, most satellites that fall in this class are still fairly large (.about.50 Kg, .about.0.5 m). One of the major obstacles in reducing these parameters further is the lack of integration of all the satellite's functions. Typically, most satellites are constructed from physically separate subsystems, each of which is composed of some combination of circuit boards and components. This partitioned approach wastes valuable space and weight directly by increasing demands on structure and power resources of the satellite.